1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to database processing and more specifically to transactions between multiple databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Updating data within a single database is a well-known field. However, maintaining coherent data within multiple databases requires additional effort. When two databases share data, changes in one database may affect data in the other database. Moreover, when one database has multiple channels for changes, the other database may lose coherency with data in the first database. For example, when a first database is long established, and it would be useful to share data on a continuous basis with a second database, it may be tough to maintain coherency between the two databases. Therefore, finding a way to maintain coherency between a main database and a third-party database may be useful.